


A Blight Twin Secret

by MrPeepers



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cumshot, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Lemons, NSFW, Porn, Romance, Sex, Smut, Squirting, blowjob, cock - Freeform, cum, dick - Freeform, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPeepers/pseuds/MrPeepers
Summary: A night alone shared between Edric and Emira changes the bonds of their relationship. (Smutty incest lemons).
Relationships: Blightcest - Relationship, Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A Blight Twin Secret

Another lonely night.

Edric never really minded nights like these. It isn’t often that the ‘rents take off for overnight trips anymore, let alone with their precious Mittens. But it’s never too early to look into Coven College apparently, so tonight, it’s just Edric and his twin sister alone at Blight Manor. Which is whatever, honestly. She’ll probably just sit in her room and talk to people on her smart scroll, watching videos or whatever it is she does when she gets to escape from her dear brother.

Which normally wouldn’t bother him. Normally, anyway. But ever since it was announced that Grom would be happening soon… things have been different. He hasn’t felt as confident. He hasn’t felt as certain. Loneliness has become his constant company.

The only girls that seem to be interested in his advances are the ones no one wants to be seen with, and all the popular pretty girls already have dates. If only the perfect girl could drop into his life and make all these conflicting feelings disappear...

Until then, he’ll wait here and see which way the wind will blow. Or at least some late night television in the form of Witch Line is It Anyway? He isn’t even able to really laugh at all the jokes though. There’s just this wistful feeling that won’t seem to shake him, and he makes it obvious with a heavy sigh.

A sigh that was only meant for him and the living room walls, but was heard by the other Blight twin as she makes her way downstairs. “What are you watching, dork?” Emira teases.

Half awake, half fulfilled, Edric turns to meet his sister’s remark with some sort of lame retort. His mind doesn’t offer him any words to say though as he studies the way she moves down to the floor. If their father saw the way she’s only dressed in a plain white T-shirt and some black booty shorts, he’d have a conniption and a half. A T-shirt that accentuates a busty bossom, and booty shorts that expose the long, pale legs making their way over to the couch.

He shouldn’t stare, Edric knows this. But it’s so unlike his sister to ever be so bold with her body. He can’t help but notice these things, it’s not like it’s a big deal. She doesn’t seem to think so either as she takes a seat beside him, carelessly curling into half a ball as she lethargically leans on the arm of the couch. Their eyes meet for a few seconds, Emira smiles weakly at him, but soon enough they both shift their attention to the ultra HD crystal ball playing before them.

Things are quiet as they focus on the glass, averting one another’s gaze. Maybe for Emira it’s all too easy, but for Edric, it’s somewhat of a challenge to have his time of lonely self pitying be perturbed in such a way. It’s hard enough not being awkward around family members when they just suddenly try to be sociable, but it’s even harder when one of them is a half naked young woman that could be considered by someone to be very attractive.

Edric is allowed to think that because she’s his twin, of course. It’s just a pragmatic statement. He’s hot, so she has to be too. He shakes his head of this perplexing idea though as he tries to make some small talk for both their sake. “Couldn’t sleep?”

They meet eyes for only a second before she turns away. “Yeah. Just not feelin’ it today.”

“I hear ya,” he replies, meeting her tone of disappointment with one of his own. Maybe he isn’t the only one feeling down. “Any luck finding a Grom date?” he asks, curious as to whether or not she’s had better luck in that department.

“What? Oh, no. Guys are too scared to ask me out I guess,” she says with a tired laugh. Seeing that she’s in a similar somberness like his own makes it easier for Edric to face his older sister, so he actually looks to her now, despite her skimpy clothing, to hear her out.

“What about you? Has Bonesborough’s most eligible bachelor found his Grom queen yet?”

It’d be too embarrassing to admit the truth, so he quickly rolls out a white lie. “Uh, I thought of asking this one girl. But I’m still working on it.”

“Ah. Well good luck with that,” Emira simply says with a little nod. She doesn’t say anything more about it, she just goes right back to watching Witch Line. Is this really not… strange for her? Is Edric the only one finding it hard to speak again as he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind?

“It’s gonna suck if we get stuck having to go together,” he says. Part of him means to be funny and endearing, part of him is just feeling this foreign nervousness. This is his sister though. He’s shouldn't have to regret saying stupid things around her.

Yet, she doesn’t raise a brow, she doesn’t utter a curse. Instead, she smirks with an amused little huff as her amber eyes gaze back to him. “You say that, but you’d love it. You know you would.”

Something about the way she looks at him is off. Maybe she’s just trying to be friendly for a change of pace, maybe she’s just too tired to be snide. Whatever it is, the look in her eyes before she turns to the crystal ball again leaves his cheeks feeling warmer, his heart beating a little faster…

His cock twitching in his pants.

He knows it’s not right, and if he had the choice, he wouldn’t want this to be happening. But the way she speaks to him so tenderly, the way she looks with so little clothing on, it makes his little sorcerer harden a little in his sweatpants. Even worse? He can’t help but notice her long, white legs again, the way they fold together beneath her ass, leading down to her pretty little feet with their freshly black painted toenails.

He should look away. He should probably even go to bed. Instead, something both devious and natural inside of him compels him to egg her on further. “Well, a brother’s gotta help his sister out every once in a while.”

Somehow, he went from anxiously hoping to fade away to flirting with his twin sister. Flirting. Just the thought makes him ashamed with himself, and yet, there’s this rush that comes with it. Knowing that he’s not supposed to do it is what makes it fun.

It would be a lot harder if she didn’t look so good the way she does now either, or if she didn’t smile at his seemingly harmless, implicitly reckless comment.

“It wouldn’t be so bad, really. I mean, we’re twins. We do everything together,” she explains. "I don’t think anyone would read into it too much."

It takes him a moment to realize she’s talking about Grom again and not… something else. But when he does, his conscience warns him to stop here. This is his sister. 

He tries, too. He tries to remind her and himself that his intentions are pure with his response. “Yeah, there’s that. So maybe I’m not too far off.”

She smiles that same sweet smile again though, and she even starts picking at her foot with one hand as the other comes close to her lips. “Yeah, I guess you can be sweet when you want to be.”

His heart tells him to stay in his lane. Don’t say anything else, just go back to watching TV and making small talk about dumb things. Maybe even intentionally kill the mood by making a fart joke or saying something crude about her beauty mark. But a man’s heart is only so powerful in a time like this.

Her eyes, her body, her timidly soft disposition… it all makes his cock swell. The fact that she is his twin sister no longer disgusts him; it just excites him even more. If anyone could love him for who he is, it’s her. And maybe it’s his mind and his testicals just playing tricks on him, but maybe she kind of wants that too? Maybe she really wants it?

And against all better judgment, he takes two leaps of faith. First, he places his hand on her ankle. Second, he asks her a simple yet powerful question. “Do you want me to be?”

The look of surprise is evident on her face as she looks down to his hand, but when she wanders her eyes back to his face, there isn’t anything morbid. In fact, it’s almost as if she’s enchanted with a twisted type of intimidation. The type that makes Edric want to keep playing this wicked game with her.

“What are you doing?”

He sees that energy in her eyes, and it tells him everything he needs to know. No one else needs to know, it can be a Blight twin secret. “Just roll with it," he tells her, and then… within a matter of slow burning seconds… he kisses her.

Never has his heart raced faster as his lips press against his dear sister's. The excitement rushes through his body all while a juxtaposing fear surges along. He kisses her for a few seconds, enjoying the soft feel of her lips, the smell of her perfume, this synergy blooming between them.

Unfortunately, Emira doesn't seem to enjoy it as much. “Okay, this is too weird,” she says as she suddenly breaks away.

Oh shit. He can’t take it back. What the fuck was he thinking? This is his sister! Sure, incest isn’t even the weirdest thing that happens in the Boiling Isles, but still, she’s right. It is too much. Maybe it’s impossible not to imagine these kinds of things, but actually doing them? It’s shameful. He knows that now as he looks to Emira, seeing the way she can’t even look back.

With a heavy heart, he stands to make his leave. “I’m sorry. I’ll uh, I’ll go. We can pretend this never happened.”

He takes the long way around the couch to avoid getting any closer to Emira than he needs to. She wants to ignore him for both their sakes, but she can’t help but glance over as he makes his way behind her to get to the stairs. She notices the heaviness in his step, the humiliation in his gait. It pains her to hurt him, her only dearest brother.

More selfishly, she realizes how much she doesn’t want to be alone right now. And if anyone can really love her, well… 

“Wait!”

It surprises him to hear this. Deep down he knows the right thing to do is keep going, to nip this in the bud before any further sin can bloom. Like her though, loneliness makes him desperate. His affection for her is stronger than his conviction for self control. So he turns to face her, and to his greater surprise, he feels her hand grab his wrist.

“Do you love me?” she asks him, and never before has he heard such vulnerability in her voice. Never before has he seen this careless whispering in her eyes. He should say no. Even if he doesn’t mean it, he should really say no…

He doesn’t.

“More than anything in the word, Emira.”

His words linger in the tense air around them. For a moment, they just stare into each other’s eyes, Edric standing over her like a stone, Emira resting on the edge of her seat with her porcelain legs, those damn legs that caused all of this. He forgets about them for a few seconds though as her fingers ghost across his skin, gingerly rubbing him, contemplation in their motions.

Finally, Emira says what she feels. And when she does… his heart almost drops.

“Then stay.”

She slowly rises to her knees, her face coming closer to his as their eyes stay connected. He can feel his knees weakening like jelly, his nerves oddly paralyzing him while giving him a rush of adrenaline all at once. It isn't long before she's kissing him now, but there's no backing away this time. In this moment, he realizes that she wants him just as badly.

Their lips depart for only a moment so they can exchange a gaze of understanding. After that, they crash back into one another, an almost primal interference making them put all their energy into this passionate kiss. Edric's hands wander to Emira's sides, sliding up and down from her hips to her breasts. She clings to his face for dear life, hanging on as if he's a horse's bit to help ease her way into this world of pleasure.

It's too hard for Edric to hold back when his beautiful sister is making herself so vulnerable. He shoves her back onto the cushions of the couch, freeing his hands for a moment so that he can throw off his shirt. In the moment that they're briefly disengaged, Emira takes pause to catch a breath. This is really happening. She's really about to take her first major step into womanhood with her twin brother.

As taboo as it is, as much as the thought would have bothered her before tonight, she learns not to regret it as she watches him reveal his chest and abs to her. His body, his confidence, they both make her swoon as he mounts her, only looking to her eyes for one more brief second before meeting her lips with his own again.

His cock keeps pulsating in his pants as it bumps up against her tender thighs, and it excites her cunny just as much to feel this welcoming ecstasy. She resists the urge to touch anything though, she'll let her brother be the one to satisfy her.

They take a moment to relax and break away from the kissing to resync their minds. They both have desires, they both have hunger. Emira decides to take some initiative in that regard, knowing that her perverted twin brother would probably love to see more of her body. She starts by carefully removing her shirt, and to his surprise, he finds that she wasn't even wearing a bra underneath. Instead, two bare, succulent breasts show themselves.

"Fuuuuck," Edric lets slip as he sees them. He loses himself in the beauty of her perfectly shaped mounds for a moment before realizing he probably seems like a spaz, but his sister passes no judgment as he looks to see her reaction. No, she just smiles and laughs a little as she alluringly brings the tip of her finger to her lips.

"See anything you like?"

He chooses to answer with action. Like before, he crashes into her, snogging her lips before moving them to her collar. Her breaths hitch as his kisses plant down on her skin, soon making their way to her nipples. He gently gropes and sucks her, and she just lays her hands back, doing everything she can to resist more selfish temptations.

It's even more difficult as Edric's hands make their way down to her hips again, this time to disrobe her of her shorts. The feeling of his fingers sliding against her legs makes her shiver with goosebumps. The air breezing against her previously guarded pelvis makes her even more sensitive, especially the part of her body still hidden by cotton white panties. If her pussy is already this weak, she has to imagine her brother's privates must be aching with lust.

She stops him, just enough to nudge him back. Wondering if he did something wrong, he meets her with piteous puppy dog eyes, a look that tugs the right strings of her heart. As much as she acts tough, this sensitivity is something she truly loves about her brother.

Truth be told, it helps that he’s also been working out lately. His body is actually quite tone, from his pecs to his stomach, to the long tent being pitched in his pants. And, little known secret about Emira Blight… but the idea of sucking the cock of a man she loves really turns her on…

“Pull down your pants,” she instructs him. Her voice is quiet, but somehow demanding at the same time. She doesn’t just want to see it, she needs to. The reality of that is hard for Edric to fully grasp at first, but his inner manhood forces him to shake those feelings quickly to give her what she wants.

"Oh my god," she gasps as he frees his dick from his pants, the long, white erection twitching for her. Begging to be touched, kissed, fucked. "That's awesome."

Sometimes, Ed isn’t sure what to say, and he ends up saying things he regrets. Other times, when he’s feeling confident, he’s able to say just the perfect thing. Right now, confidence is on his side. "So are you.”

The way she blushes at him gives him even more vigor, fueling that primal manhood inside of him to take charge and give her what she really wants. He knows she likes this cock, he knows what she wants to do with it. Why waste time teasing her when he can wow her with an act of affection instead?

So he takes her hand, and to her surprise, he guides it to his dick. She gasps again upon feeling it, both his audacity and the feel of its pulsing really turning her on. He lets out a quiet shudder, enough to show that he’s enjoying this, but not enough to display weakness. Both sides of him, the boyish sensitivity and the manly boldness, they blend together to form a beautiful aphrodisiac, one that makes Emira throw all caution out the window.

He is perfect, and she’ll be herself with him. Her truest, most intimate self. "Does my hand feel good stroking your cock?" she asks, biting her lip a little as she keeps gently tugging on it. Hearing her say it makes his heart tremble, but he won’t falter. He made the first move, now he just has to keep on her level.

She makes it somehow conveniently easy and terribly difficult as she jerks him off a little harder though, squeezing a little more tightly as she flips her hair braid back. He watches as she repositions herself on the sofa, spreading her legs and sitting up so that she can handle his cock with more ease. God, it feels so good too. Especially when she uses her other hand to help jerk it off. So soft, so warm, he loves the way they feel.

He doesn’t say a word though, and while the spasming of his eyelids and lips are enough to show Emira that she’s doing well, she decides to speed things up a bit. If she’s going to do these sinful things with her brother, she’s going to do them perfectly; just as the Blights have been taught to do. That’s when she scoots a little closer to him, using her hand to rub the tip of his dick against her thigh. "What about this? Does this feel good?"

"Fuck Em," he can’t help but blurt out. It feels amazing. Her legs are absolutely stunning to look at, and downright euphoric to touch like this. She rubs the mushroom of his cock against her body a little more, smiling like a cheshire cat all the while. The smile wanes as she lets his shaft rub against her too, her own pleasures making her wearier.

She can’t falter too soon though. No, they may not have another night with the house to themselves like this for a while, so they better make the most of it. That’s when she finally decides to give him what he really wants, and, well, herself too. Every second spent toying with his pecker, she’s imagined how it would feel inside her mouth. How it could smell, how it could taste...

"I think I know what you'd really like," she says, almost like a warning.

Shit, he’s in trouble now, he realizes. But he’s a man, dammit! And if he’s going to be the man Emira deserves, he’s got to stay strong. So he doesn’t say a word as she lets him free, creeping her way down to the carpet below. The light from the crystal ball makes her near naked body a beacon, an awe inspiring sight to behold. Her skin is flawless. Her breasts are so round, her nipples so deliciously puffy. Crazily enough though, it’s her face that makes him most fragile. She’s so beautiful with how timidly keen she is, slowly perching herself closer to his thighs.

He loses himself in wonder at her eyes as she pulls his pants and boxers all the way down to his ankles, but she barely meets his gaze. Her eyes stare intently at his aching cock, the aroma of his masculinity almost giving her a headrush. Just smelling it makes her cunny tingle even more. An imagination the likes of a long forgotten memory of what it can offer brings her new sensations.

For Ed, there's similar anticipation as she asks him a question. “Do you want me to suck your dick, Ed? Would you like that?”

She asks in a way that's so sweet, yet so sultry. Never in his wildest dreams did he think pretty girls liked to give blowjobs, but apparently, his twin sister does.

Which kind of makes sense, actually. He likes blowjobs, she likes blowjobs, the whole twin thing...

“I’d love it, babe,” he says to her, and she chuckles.

“Hmm. I like that," she tells him. Even more, she likes watching his fleshy hose twitch and ache, just begging for the return of her grasp. She won't keep him waiting too long though.

First, her hand. A familiar friend, its touch is so relieving for Edric to feel. Like before, she's slow and cautious, just gently rubbing against him for a few seconds. As good as it feels though, it really isn't much. He's felt hands (his own, but it still counts) around his dick before. It's really nothing special.

What really gets the party started is when Emira whips her braid behind her head again as she licks her lips. She pumps his cock a couple more times, all while looking to his face and smiling…

Then, she gets to work. She brings her mouth slowly to the tip, kissing it and flicking her tongue over it before laughing just a little. "Salty."

Sweet Jesus, this might kill Edric. He does his best to endure and enjoy though as she brings her mouth close to his shaft again, this time licking it from the bottom up like a popsicle. It's so warm and slimy, just her breath hitting the flesh alone is worth the price of admission.

But these are the Blight twins. It's go big or go home in this household, and go big Emira does as she finally braves her whole mouth down on Edric, taking the top half down. The warmth, the spit, the way her tongue and the roof of her mouth slide against it; it's the best fuckin' thing on earth for Edric. "Ahh~" he whimpers as she slurps up again, then down.

She doesn't spit him out either. For a few turns, she bobs her pretty little mouth back and forth, sucking his sweaty dick like a typical Penstagram whore. She doesn't care what this makes her, though. She's having fun fulfilling her fantasy of blowing a delicious cock, and better yet, she's pleasuring her beloved brother.

There's plenty of experimentation of course, this being her first time. She sometimes looks to Edric's eyes, reminding him that she loves him, making sure he loves her back. For parts of the ride, she keeps her hands to the side, letting her mouth do all the dirty work. Other times, she uses her hands to help stroke the shaft while she slobbers over the knob.

POP! Her lips sound off as they smack together. She'll take a moment to breathe, then she lowers them back to Ed's cock, and eventually his balls too. She rolls them around in her mouth carefully as she jerks her brother's aching member, every tug, pull, and suck of the testes making him ease further into orgasmic submission.

“How’m I doing?” Emira asks him. At this point, if there’s any remorse or regret on her part, she hides it very well with the way she continues smiling and the way her eyes practically sparkle. 

It makes it easier for Edric to let his guard down a little. “Fucking excellent.” And fucking excellent it is. He’d always imagined how a pretty girl’s mouth would feel around his junk, but the actual felatio is far greater than any fantasy he’s had. The gentle strokes of her little hands, the feel of her lips kissing and her mouth hugging, it’s all just incredible. His poor balls might not last very much longer if she keeps this up.

And just as he realizes that, she throws him another curveball, this one nearly knocking the wind out of him. “Yeah? You like the way I suck your cock? You like how I suck my brother’s cock?” she tells him as she frees her mouth to spit on it. She jerks even harder now, her tits bouncing with the motions, those sparkly eyes harboring the deviousness of a succubus deep within.

Fuck pretenses. It feels so good to let loose, and they’ve already given so much for this. What can it hurt to join her at her level? “I love that. You’re so fucking sexy when you talk dirty,” Edric admits, his toes crinkling with every firm tug and pull.

She doesn’t mind at all. “Good, I like being dirty,” she agrees, getting right back to chickenheading his scepter. The harder she gets down, the more spit flies and sprays around his pelvis and thighs. Drool runs down to his balls, dripping down like raindrops. It feels so good, god forbid she do anything to halt momentum.

Raw instinct takes over. The lack of apprehension and the satisfaction of all these feelings, physical and emotional; they make Edric release something hidden within. He channels it as he grabs his slutty sister’s hair braid, helping shove her back and forth around his big, meaty cock. 

Her eyes widen as he shoves her down as hard as he can, forcing her to take as much of his length as she can in her throat. He holds her there for as long as she can take it, and only then does he release her so that she may catch her breath. She coughs up as tears run down her eyes, and a large glob of slobber drops down her chin to her tits.

He almost feels a little guilty, but not very much. For one, that dominant energy courses through his veins like something Super Saiyan. Two, Emira never complains. If it bothered her at all, she never says so. She just takes a moment to recover, still using her hand to jerk his slippery prick, then brings her mouth right back to return to her dirty deeds.

Edric keeps hold of her braid, fucking her face harder with every second that she gets down. She chokes up a couple more times, but like before, nothing is said about it. She doesn’t jeer over the way her body is slowly becoming drenched in her own spit, or how her eyes have welled up from all the tears her gag reflex has forced from her. She just keeps being a good little cock slut, servicing her lover’s cock the best she can.

She feels it twitching harder though. It’s almost violet red from the tip to the testes. Maybe Edric just got careless, maybe she’s doing too good of a job with her very first time sucking on a real cock. Practicing on those bananas during her vampire fangirl phase must have paid off, apparently. Whatever the case, she knows the truth, and she finally frees her throat long enough to make it heard. “Are you getting close?”

Shit, she’s right. He realizes it too as the seconds free from her touch give his cock this terrible ache. “Y-Yeah. Slow down. I don’t want to cum too early.”

She thinks it over for a second, then sneers. Time to get some payback for him suddenly shoving his dick down her throat. “Don’t worry about it. I have faith in you,” she tells him, then to his surprise, she gets right back to sucking his dick. Hard, messy, relentless. “I’ll be your whore all night, Eddy. You can fuck me and let me suck your cock until the sun comes up!”

“I’m gonna die,” he wearily blurts out as his head falls back. She keeps pumping and sucking, gobbling him up like he’s her would-be Grom date.

“Not yet,” she takes a second to respond, using the freedom to go ahead and spit on his cock extra hard for good measure. Nice and slippery. “Go ahead and cum in my mouth whenever you want, Edric. I want you to fill my throat with your sperm~”

If this were a game, his vitality would drop to the very last hit point. As sexy as she is just for her beautiful tits and legs, or for the wildnessess of being his sisterly soul mate; it’s the fact that she loves sucking his dick so much that she wants him to shoot a load into her throat that truly humbles him. And with the way she professionally pleasures him with her mouth, he can’t resist anymore. It’s time.

“Fuck! Em~”

She spits one more time, violently tugging and pulling as she commands him to explode. “Cum for me... Cum for me!”

He grunts and moans as the endorphins all rush to his head. Rope after rope of his hot sticky cum foams over her tongue, and she stays firmly snug on his cock as every load spurts out. Like a good little cumwhore, she slurps until every drop has drained from him, and even then, she's slow to release him from the cave of her mouth. 

"Ahh," she sighs as she opens up, meeting his gaze with tired, satisfied eyes. Despite being lightheaded from such an astounding and orgasmic blowjob, Edric maintains the strength to look to her, seeing the way she softly smiles. She's so sexy when she enjoys herself, and even more so with the way some of his jizz spilled out onto her body.

It managed to leak out down to her chin, and the strands drooped down to her tits and tummy, just above her panties. A little caught the corner of her lips, and a little even managed to bullseye her beauty mark. She notices it all, but she decides to worry most about the cum in between her thumb and index finger, first.

For a moment, she just watches Edric, proud of the way she made her usually arrogant brother so weary. She wants to make sure he's watching back, ready for him to see the true extent of the naughtiness she can share with him. "Looks like we made a mess," she starts, shifting her focus back and forth between his gaze and her gooey hand. "I guess I'll have to clean it up."

He's quick to liven back up as he watches his sister start licking the sperm off of her hand, working it onto her thumb so she can suck it just like she did his big cock. That isn't where she stops though. She runs her fingers over her breasts, scooping up whatever semen fell and fingering it into her mouth to eat up. She does the same for her face, making sure to clean her mole and her lips of any residue before swallowing every last drop. To prove that she was a truly nasty girl, she opens her mouth wide for her brother, showing him that all the cum she had drained from his dick has now traveled down her throat and into her tummy. 

Despite his dick falling flaccid, it still trembles seeing something so sexy. His gorgeous sister just sucked his duck dry and ate a big load of his cum, after all. While that should bring him some shame, there’s only warmth in his chest as he watches her bashfully turn away, trying to keep her smile to herself while she places her hand on her neck. “So uh, that happened,” she laughs.

He laughs a little too. “Yeah…”

For a moment, nothing is said between the two. Edric rides out the remainder of his post orgasm haze, his breaths slowly getting back to normal as he inadvertently glues his eyes to Emira. Her desirability doesn’t just come from her breasts, her legs, or her willingness to deepthroat, but also from the way she just keeps smiling to herself as she rests her green haired head against the couch. Her fingers also begin rubbing against his leg, just barely tickling the dermis to let him know that she’s here for him.

It’s also a reminder that he needs to be just as good of a lover to her, and that they have all night to enjoy their time alone together. “That was really great, Em. I loved it,” he says to break the silence.

She lets out an adorable chuckle as she somewhat tiredly looks to him. “I’m glad to hear it. I had a lot of fun too.”

“And I’m glad to hear that, because I think I should return the favor,” he smirks.

“Oh?” she grins back, lifting her head up with perked anticipation. It doesn’t take a Blight genius to know what he’s getting at, but the least she can do is humor the idea of playing dumb. It’s fun, and she knows how much her twin loves to have fun.

“Yeah,” he simply replies, giving the connotation a second to simmer before making his next move. “Why don’t you stand up for me, sis? Let me help you out of your panties?”

Her heart beats a little faster knowing that it’s her turn now to be on the receiving end of pleasure. Even so, there’s only so much fun in simply abiding by his request. “Are you gonna put the work in for it?” she asks as she slowly makes her way back to her feet, showing off all of her beautiful naked splendor, the only exception being the underwear guarding her most private areas.

Actions speak louder than words, that’s something Blights take seriously. Edric intends to hold these words true as he stands up to get on her level, bringing their faces within inches once again. “Cross my heart, hope to die,” he tells her, bringing his hands to her cheeks.

She can feel her panties getting damper with his returning touch, her breaths hitching a little as they stay like this for a moment, building suspense for the next chapter of their consummation. Then, ever so slowly do their bring their mouths together once more, exchanging the taste of spit and sex as his hands take charge. She allows him that much, but not only for her love of him. No, the idea of submitting to his will and making herself vulnerable to his lead turns her on so much. 

He starts by breaking away from their kiss, motioning her to turn around and face the couch. With one hand he caresses her hip, using the other to gently bend her over by her bare back. She follows his lead, assuming the position of hands down on the cushion, legs spread apart. He takes a few seconds to fully appreciate the view of her backside, everything from her tone back to her luscious ass. Even with the censorship of cotton panties, it still looks so scrumptious.

Fortunately for Edric, he gets to have his cake and eat it too, tonight. So he ventures his hands down to her asscheeks, softly grabbing them and fondling them as if they were her breasts. Emira can feel a little air gusting into her sphincter as he spreads them apart, and it causes her cunny to leak even more girlcum. The suspense is driving her crazy, but it’s equally exciting as it is torturous.

Finally she is allowed some relief as Edric brings his face closer to her crotch, just sniffing above her wetness before creeping the tip of his tongue against it. Her scent alone is enough to make his dick begin to harden once more, but the taste is divine. And that’s with the panties on. 

Emira's knees weaken as her brother's mouth begins snogging her clothed cunt, but she does her best not to falter or show any weakness. She wants to gasp and moan as he slips his fingers inside to move the cotton away from her naked slit, but she bites her lip to keep quiet, silently enjoying the graze of his knuckles. 

Her resolve is put to the test though. After he exposes her pink lips, he takes time to burn the image of her tiny, tight looking pussy into his brain. It’s glistening with girlcum, tantalizing him both from sight and smell to reach in and give it even more love. The taste is even better without stupid panties covering her up, and he savors it as he laps his tongue up and down her soppy lips.

She buckles under pressure. Her weakened knee shakes, causing her to nearly fumble over. “Fuck!” she’s forced to blurt out, the sudden rush of pleasure overwhelming her. It feels so good to have her brother’s mouth making love to her though that she soon forgets all about the minor things that made her mask her true feelings to begin with.

For Edric, it’s just as fun to realize this as it is to dig his tongue deeper into her velvety tunnel. He actually fucks her with just his tongue for a little while, just juicing her of her pussy cream and licking it all up. His now fully erect cock throbs with every perverted thought of penetrating her sex with it, but he resists the urge to masturbate with all the drive he has. It’s his sister’s- his lover’s turn to be pleasured, and he wants all hands on deck to help with that. 

Those useless cotton panties only hinder his progress though, so he takes a break from dining on her flesh to slide them down her tender thighs. Emira silently stays perched for him, fully allowing herself to experience the true extent of the sensations his mouth can offer. She almost subdues for anticipation as she feels her underwear fall to her ankles, but her reverie is twisted when her asscheeks are suddenly slapped by his hands. “Huah!”

She turns back to watch him as he gropes her cheeks with his hands, spreading her cheeks apart to get a good look at her winking asshole and her fleshy wetness. It turns her on the way he controls himself, giving himself a moment to appreciate the view before digging in like a pig. She almost isn’t able to maintain the same composure as he brings his mouth back to her puss, but she isn’t invincible either. At this point, she has to moan. “Oh… Oh…”

She closes her eyes, focusing on the way his tongue feels lapping and fucking her hole. It’s the most orgasmic feeling she’s ever had, and the way she begins slowly creaming for her brother lets him know just how much she enjoys herself. He second guesses himself before doing it, but he decides to fly a little closer to the sun as he breaks away from her other set of lips. “You’re really wet down here, sis.”

Dammit, he’s catching on. There’s no sense in trying to fight back or hinder the experience though, Emira decides. Instead, she just smiles as she looks back once more. “You’re doing good. Don’t screw it up.”

He just grins before getting back to some sweet incest pussy.

For a couple more minutes, he keeps at it in this position, really snogging his face into her twat. Eventually though, Emira finds her knees tiring, and she chooses to change things up a little. “Okay, Okay. Give me a break for a second,” she says with a little chuckle before standing upright. Like a puppy dog being denied a treat, Edric is sadly confused for a moment, but he at least gets to steal another full body view of his gorgeous sister in this bluely lit room. 

There isn’t quite the same prim and properness to Em as she takes a second to breathe. Her truest colors show as her pale back faces him, a certain tiredness making itself clear. However, she takes one deep breath, and the second after she does, her former composure returns to her, almost better than before. She hypnotizes him with the way she alluringly grins at him, slowly turning to show off her sexy full frontal view once again. This time, the package is complete. Everything from her breasts to her feet are mouth watering, but now there are no panties to leave anything to his imagination.

Nothing has ever made Edric so pathetically helpless as the view of his sister’s naked vagina. Her mound is wonderfully draped by a little green tuft of pubic hair, enough that it's a lot more sexy than it is revolting. The lips glisten with both the wetness of her natural lubrication and the drool from his mouth, and the more he stares, the more he realizes just how wet her inner thighs are too. It’s easily the most awesome thing he’s ever seen, and any veil suggesting he’s anything but dumbstruck completely fades as Emira sees the funny look on his face.

She doesn’t think any less of him though. He’s still her dear brother, and she still fully intends on going the distance with the man she loves most. So with newfound composition, she slowly has a seat on the couch, teasingly crossing her legs and wagging her foot up and down, just playing with him for a moment. His face doesn’t change though, he’s just dumbly awed by what he’s experiencing.

She sweetly giggles at that, then finally has some mercy. “You gonna just sit there? Or are you gonna lick my pussy some more?”

That’s enough to get him to meet her eyes again, at least. The same bewildered look on his face remains, but he’s able to smile a little to let her know he’s completely fine continuing like this. Which is good, because her cunny begins yearning for the return of his touch.

She gracefully rests there with the elegance of a true lady, her angelic body on full display for him. She could spread her legs herself at any moment, but he decides to give her a helping hand, bringing his hands to her body once more. One rests on her left knee, the other he uses to take her by her foot to begin unwrapping his present. “I’m having a lot of fun tonight, Em. I hope you know that,” he says to finally break his silence. She just smiles in response, watching as he carefully unfolds her leg from the other.

Once more her pussy is exposed, vulnerable for whatever he decides to do with it. If he really wanted to, he could just mount her right now and plunge his cock inside of her, freeing her of her virginity. It’s a titillating thought, but ultimately dull compared to the reality of him using his mouth to pleasure her body. He starts by kissing her naked foot, working his way up to her ankle then calves with a pattern of loving pecks. The closer they trail to her inner thigh though, the more sensitive her nerves become.

She feels her breaths heavying as his face slowly returns to her crotch, and she wonders if the cushion of the seat is already drenching from her wetness. And if it is, if Edric notices. It’s too late to worry soon enough though, because within seconds, his mouth is back to making love to her, his tongue swirling inside of her as if to churn her of cum.

In her previous position, it was so hard to stay strong and hide any weakness. Here and now though, she hides nothing as she rests a hand on Edric’s head, using the other to grab the back cushion beside her ear. Her eyes shut, her legs tremble as he digs deeper in, really giving everything he’s got to this cunninlingus. She must have really sucked his cock good, because he’s relentless in his pursuit to make her cream.

It’s not just his mouth, either. He takes breaks to use just the tips of his fingers to rub against her, massaging the lips and coaxing the labia. Eventually, through the explicatives that she begins to curse out from euphora, he even decides to brave the tip of his finger into her walls. 

He slides it easily into her tunnel, carefully fucking her with it like a cock. She's nice and tight around the circumference, but there's enough juice from her sex to let him motion back and forth without any trouble. The room is permeating more and more with the smell of her womanhood, intoxicating her brother with lust.

He knows this feels good for her. The faces she makes and little moans and curses she sounds make it obvious that it has to. But he can only withstand his own desire for so long. With every second spent helping her cum and cream, his cock aches between his legs, desperate for the warmth of her body once again. He has to wait a little longer though. He has to prove he can be the lover she deserves by making her climax.

He fingers her harder, grabbing hold of her thigh with his free hand to help force his momentum further. Her lips schlick with wetness, but it's not enough. He wants her to scream for him, to show him he's fully satisfying her. "What do you want Em? Huh? What do you want?"

She answers without words, her body instead speaking for her. Her cunt tightens around his knuckles, all while her body shifts and spasms on the couch. She grabs tightly to the cushion with one hand while using the other to get a fistful of Edric's hair, harshly inhaling before biting over her bottom lip, desperate to muffle her moaning.

Edric doesn’t give up easily. He pulls his finger out, giving her cunny momentary relief. At first, it's soothing, but before too long, she can feel her body begging for the return of pleasure. She's so close now. He has to let her finish!

Almost snidely, he wipes his finger on the couch, leaving a smear of girlcum to stain the surface. It sure is wet, but she can be wetter. He knows she can. So he uses his fingers to rub against her pussy lips again, quickly brushing his fingertips against her velvet to sweat her of sweet schlicky goodness. "What do you want Em? Say it!"

She bites her lip harder, grabbing and holding on to the cushions for dear life as her toes crinkle and uncrinkle. The endorphins are almost overbearing, but she manages not to give in and answer. She pants, she moans, but she does not answer the question.

Edric knows his twin sister all too well though. If anyone can match her competitive nature, it's him, and he will get the best of her this time. Not just in the manner of making her cum, either. But also seeing the best version of her. Naked, cumming, and letting herself be loved.

She understands she's on the brink of breaking, but she still holds on to what wherewithal she has left as he keeps rubbing his fingers against her most sensitive place. Again she's given some temporary release from her pleasure as he pulls away, but she's isn't given time to wonder again. No, this time he's quick to shove his face back into her muff, shoving his tongue as deep as he can into the hole while his lips press against hers.

She can't hold back now. Her entire body trembles as she yelps from the orgasmic sensations coming to her. The sensitivity in her cunt that makes her tummy swirl with a new funny feeling has created an amazing blend of pleasure in her core, one that she is almost unable to control.

Edric knows what happens next. He doesn't relent, his eyes never stop staring at his sister. Finally he frees his mouth, rubbing her slit with only his thumb as he asks her one last time, almost in a snarl. "What do you want?"

It's no use. She gives in. A loud shrieking "AHHH!" escapes her as a geyser of girlcum splashes from her pussy, spraying Edric's face, dampening the couch, spilling onto the carpet. Her head is both light and heavy as her tight grip on his hair loosens, the last trickles of her warm cum dripping down her slit. In her post orgasmic haze, the image of her brother fighting the sudden burst of her squirt to bring his mouth right back to her cunt replays in her mind, the vision serving as a satisfactory substitute to the actual view of him kissing and licking her now. She keeps her eyes sealed for a moment as he makes sure she is fully pleasured, sucking and slurping the remaining drops of her cum off her swollen lips.

It's not such a selfless endeavor, though. Yes, Emira's satisfaction is his top priority. Ensuring that her pretty pussy gets the relief it deserves is a responsibility he is more than happy to oblige. However, his cock is rock hard again, desperate for the warmth of her body once more. She made him feel so good sucking his dick and milking him of his fat, creamy load. He yearns for that sensation with a burning desire.

This time though, it's not her mouth he wants to fuck. No, to truly consummate their love, they have to have sex.

And he's not the only one who knows it.

He stops kissing her slit when he feels her eyes looking down on him. As their eyes meet, staring deeply into each other, they aren't sure who instigates the playful new fun they have together; the way Edric's cock rubs against Emira's leg. All they know is that they like making each other feel good, all in mind, body, and spirit. 

The shared gaze grows more and more intense with every rub of his hard cock against her soft calf, with every second spent searching in each other's eyes. In a way, they always knew they were meant to be together so intimately. In another, they could have never expected to find love like this.

The grand scheme somehow manages to become so simple in this moment though, their raging teenage lust bringing them close for one mutual understanding that will change their lives forever.

"Fuck me," Emira finally tells him, gently rubbing her fingers over her wetness.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you, sis?" he bites back, staring into her eyes the whole while. The smell of their sexes permeates the air. Their naked bodies lust from the sight of one other. Edric's dick swells more with every rub against his sister's delicious leg.

Her leg won't allow them to symbolize their love though. So as hard as it is to pull himself away from her, as punishing as it is for his aching prick; he remains strong. The sight of her gently fingering herself reminds him of the paramount importance of this night together. He won't let her down.

"Give it to me. Give me that cock," she challenges, massaging herself a little more before using her fingers to scissor open her slit. She's so wet, and he knows from the feel of his finger inside her that she's a tight cock sleeve. He very well may stick it inside her and cum instantly, but that's a risk he's willing to take. Not only for their love, but also just to experience the pleasure of fucking her pussy.

He doesn’t dive in just yet though. He carefully guides his hips closer to hers, wrapping his hands around her legs to help maneuver their bodies closer together. She just watches with bliss, her heart racing as he mounts her. Maybe sinful thoughts of him doing these things to her had crossed her mind before. There was just no avoiding it. But to have him actually bringing his cock within inches of her pussy right here, right now? She could just melt.

The closest she ever gets to actually doing so is leaking her pussy juice all over his shaft as he runs it up and down her slit. So hot, so slippery. The sexiest moan escapes her as he teases their sexes like this. The warmth of her womanhood makes him buckle too. "Fuck~"

There's just no way to resist anymore. He looks to her eyes, they fall back to his. They see no doubt, they see no reason to falter. Only the same desire from love that their twin sibling feels.

And knowing that, Edric takes the dive.

"Ahh!" Emira yelps as his cock slides inside of her, stealing her virginity. He doesn't move any further, instead just letting her tunnel grip around his meat. It's such a rush for both of them, they both need the breather to get used to this feeling. Emira's pussy had never had anything so big inside of it, and Edric has never felt such a warm, moist squeeze around his cock.

They're both so sensitive to the touch, and Emira doesn't argue when Edric decides to pull right back out just to keep from exasperating. For a moment they look to their bodies, their minds both racing with conflicting thoughts and feelings. It isn't long before Emira sees her brother's gaze once more though, and with it, she gently nods. "It's okay. It feels good."

With the reassurance of both her words and her beautiful porcelain skin, he chooses to continue. Again, he guides his dick into her hole, seeping in with the natural lubrication her body offers. Slowly he rocks his hips back, his hands resting against her thighs for support.

He's slow and careful at first. Sweet, sweet Edric. He would never do anything to harm his beloved sister. That sentiment only fuels her fire for him as he fucks her, her tight pussy secreting schlicky girlcum all over his cock. She doesn't have to do much. She just lets him take control as her mind falls into a world of pleasure.

And Edric doesn't feel very pressured either as he keeps it up. His pace is steady, his motions are graceful. He doesn't thrust too slow or too hard, just good enough that they can both enjoy themselves. He sees it in her face as she fails to retain their gaze, her head instead falling to the side as the moans come from her mouth. He takes the time to capture every inch of her naked splendor in his mind's vault; her long green hair, her jiggling breasts with their lavender nipples, her soft hands that keep moving. They fall above her head. They slide down to her pussy. They come to her mouth so she can bite her finger.

She's pleasantly surprised to feel his hand move from her leg to her breast, groping it as he keeps fucking her. She watches him now, admiring his tone frame as his body keeps crashing into hers. His face cutely scrunches up from orgasmic pleasure, the cream to the crop of a perfect view. She wouldn't choose any other man to be inside her.

"Your cock feels so good inside of me," she tells him, rewarding him with adulation. It's the least she can do. He's working so hard to make her feel loved.

"Your pussy is so tight," he says with a grunt. It's no exaggeration either. Her moist tunnel feels so perfect around his member. Every inch and out firmly massages him, slowly milking him of another load. 

If she really wanted to, Emira could just lay here and let him just keep going until then. She could just relax and enjoy the rush of her brother and lover erupting inside of her. There's a few things that keep her from letting that happen, some big, some small. The one that truly sets her in her state of mind is her remembering how they may not have a night like this again for a while. He's already cum once. Another orgasm will likely drain him.

So she uses her hands to push him back a bit. "Easy killer. Let's not finish up just yet." He meets her statement with slight confusion, but she smiles to let him know they're not done by any means.

"What are you doing, sis?" Edric asks her as she repositions herself from her back to her hands and knees. Although the room is only dimly lit, he is still able to get an exceptional view of her beautiful ass as he hunches over for him. Just like her tits, her booty is perfectly shaped, and the little mole on her left ass cheek only serves to make him crazier as she cups her hand over the other cheek to give herself a spread.

"Take me from behind. The other girls say it feels really good," she tells him, peeking over her shoulder to watch his reaction. As expected, he fawns over the sight of her spreading her asscheeks to show off her most intimate places. Her tight little sphincter winks as some air blows into it, her swollen pussy lips glisten with wetness. 

Many things to come to Edric's mind, but he's able to summarize them all with three simple words that he's never felt so strongly about. "I love you, Emira."

Even from her current position, she can see the sincerity in his eyes. She can hear it in his voice. Not even an hour ago, she wondered if she could ever find true love, or if nights like these could ever be hers. But here she is in the light of a crystal ball with her beautiful brother, the one constant in her life, giving him her virginity in the name of love.

"I love you too," she finally says back, and she means it. Just as she means it when she almost snarls at him, grabbing his dick. "Now fuck me."

She uses her hand to help slide his prick back inside. Like before, they both shiver with the surge of ecstasy. With time to get acquainted with it, they're able to keep a little strong though. As good as Edric feels, he knows he can keep from cumming a while longer.

Conversely, Emira can't stop creaming. But she rides calmly with the sensations as her brother takes her from behind, again starting slowly, carefully gaining speed until he's practically drilling her. Strands of clear, sticky girlcum ooze from her lips as his jackhammer drives in and out. She grabs the sheets of the couch arm just to maintain some control. "Sweet lord that feels so good," she says through her moaning. He says nothing of course. He can't let her see weakness.

But she doesn't care anymore. They've come this far to be together tonight, and with each other's pleasure and love on the line, she wants him to be his truest self. A boy with heart, a man with lust. Her beloved Edric.

"Fuck me harder, Ed. Make me cum again!"

Even as she says these things, it's still hard to believe that he can make her feel so good. He trusts her enough to believe her though, so he follows her orders. He thrusts harder and faster, slapping her juicy ass as their mounds clash together over and over again.

He knows he can be even tougher though. With one hand groping her asscheek, the one with the pretty little beauty mark on it just like the adorning her face; he uses his other hand to grab the end of her braid, forcing her to grind back even harder on his cock.

Her wail is not one of fear or pain. It's one of orgasmic joy, a cry like a succubus being satiated. Edric knows it from the tightening of her lips, and also the fact she didn't turn around and punch him. He didn't think his sister could like it so rough, but when he takes a second to think it over… she is his twin, after all.

"Yeah, you like that? You like it when I smack your ass and pull your hair?" he asks with gritting teeth. 

She stops biting her lip long enough to answer. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm fucking cumming!"

He can feel it too. Her slushy pussy cum gushes all over his pubic hair as he keeps sliding in and out of her hole. It feels so nice and hot trickling down his crotch, a reminder of everything this love making means for her.

As astonishing as it is, it still isn't perfect. It can still be better, it can still be hotter. Not just for Edric, but for his new whore of a sister. So he pulls her braid back hard, coercing her into an upright position. She just rides the rest of her orgasm as he ragdolls her like a fucktoy into his arms, wrapping his hand around her neck so that he can bring her close to his face. She turns to look back to him, and within seconds their lips are smolding together again with passion.

Their feet twitch and tremble, Emira's breasts bounce up and down as her brother's pelvis pounds her from behind. The last trickles of climactic girlcum drip down her cunny, all as it milks Edric of his next fat load. 

"I'm getting close," he tells her, almost whispering in her ear. He feels so good inside her; his hot, hard pulsing cock trembling against her walls with every thrust. If she was careless, she'd just keep grinding back on him until his ejaculation.

Yes, she loves him. And yes, she wants him to feel good as possible. What better way to fuse pleasure with love than by letting him fill her womb with his seed? But she can't let him. They're too young, too impulsive. Nothing can be allowed to taint this magical night.

Regretfully, she stops him. Like before, there's a certain sadness to Edric, his eyes akin to an abandoned puppy dog. "Don't cum inside me. We can't get pregnant," she whispers to him. Her voice conveys that same disappointment, but at the same time, her sultry eyes speak volumes. She won't leave him high and dry.

With the light of the crystal ball shining on her naked body, he looks her over once more, taking in the view of her sexy figure. God, she really is perfect. Even her feet somehow manage to be sexy. But no part of her body- feet, ass, tummy, breasts… they all fail to match the allure of those damn eyes that look back to him. It's because of them that anything less than togetherness would feel like a shortchange.

That's not to say her body doesn't make his cock want to erupt. "Let me cum on you then. On your body at least," he tells her, his dick twitching just inches away from her ass.

He's a boy, he's a man. Tonight, she embraces that, knowing that there's so much fantasy she can fulfill for her brother. He can use her skin as his cumrag, sure. Hell, she wants it too. She's just as horny, just as perverted. And if he can't put his love inside her, this is the next best thing.

Their eyes seldom look apart as she rearranges herself on the sofa, wrapping her hand around his aching cock as she rubs the tip against her hip. "Do it. Cum all over me. Fucking cover me in your cum!" she commands him, only before they give into their lustful urge to kiss. Their lips and tongues snog while she keeps tugging his cock, working it nice and rough to earn her white creamy reward.

Edric gets short of breath, his mouth disengages. His eyes fall down to her ass as she keeps jerking his dick beside it. It's so sweet and sexy, he can't take much more as he imagines what it will look like doused in his spunk.

Emira alternates between the view of his tiring face and his crimson cock, eagerly anticipating the sound of his moans that will come with orgasmic bliss. Soon enough their love will be consummated. Soon enough his warm cum will paint her white. It makes her so hot thinking about it. She has to touch herself just to endure.

He sees it too. He sees the way his slutty sister forcefully rubs her fingers against her slopping pussy, milking it of cum just like she does to him. There's no fighting it anymore. He has to finish.

"E-Emira~"

"Cum for me baby. Cum~"

The feel of her soft hand pumping his cumming cock brings him overwhelming nirvana. Never has he felt so incredible than right now, both in body and spirit. His fantasy of spurting load after load of jizz all over her ass exceeds expectation as she just keeps tugging him harder and harder, making sure to milk every last drop of jupiter from his balls.

She cums alongside him, her cunny leaking its nectarful juices as her ass and thighs are cascaded with love. She even feels it hitting her butt mole, and she smiles at the thought of it. This is so hot, so perfect! Not just for her, either. But also for her brother as he takes one last good look at the mess he made of her booty, the sweet succulent painting of a woman in white.

Within seconds, both Blight twins fall to the seats of the couch. Emira doesn’t even regard the fact that she has so much of her brother’s jizz caked on her, she just lets her sweet ass cover the seat with duckbutter. They can clean up later though. For now, she just wants to catch her breath after being fucked so good. The same can be said for Edric, of course. Who wouldn’t be a little spent after nutting to a super sexy slut not once, but twice?

Their breaths are almost in sync as they breathe in and out, taking the moment to let their bodies settle, to let their privates recover from an excellent sprint. They kill their brains a little with some mind numbing TV, letting their eyes wander towards the crystal ball before they make their way back to each other. Their first instinct is to share a laugh, something twins often do being the only ones privy to something fun.

The more they look at each other, the more they recognize each other’s nakedness… the sooner they begin to realize just how fucking wrong what they just did was. It’s Edric to show the guilt first as his smile becomes more of a puckered lip, and Emira follows suit very quickly as she cringes and covers her breasts up.

“Oh my god…” they both say together as they look away with blushing cheeks. They both know what they know, and they know that what they’ve just done is sinful and irresponsible. It weighs heavily on them now that they’ve expended their energies.

Awkward silence falls before Emira finally thinks of something to say to break through the tension. “We shouldn’t have done that. What were you thinking, Ed?” she says, going as far as to smack his arm.

He rubs the tender spot, but rather than simply take the fault, he verbally dishes it right back out. “What was I thinking? I was thinking that maybe it could be fun!”

Emira gets up in a huff. Where her exposed pale skin could have been the death of Edric before, he becomes more distracted by feelings of anger and betrayal than horniness as he watches her start searching for her clothes. “It doesn’t matter how fun it was! You should have known better!” she shouts at him, but then her eyes grow crestfallen. “I should have known better…”

What anger Edric felt is quickly snuffed out as he notices the shift in her tone. Even before tonight, the one thing he could never bear was his sister’s sadness. And seeing it now, remembering everything that brought them to this… he won’t simply stay quiet. He won’t let what was a magical evening be tarnished.

So he steps forward, looking to her face. She slowly meets his eyes, giving him her undivided attention as he speaks. “Maybe this was wrong. Maybe we shouldn’t have done it. But you know what? I don’t regret it. I love you. I love you with all of my heart, Em,” he says, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder. He only rests it there for a second though. Her eyes seem so sweet, so vulnerable. Maybe his words really did get to her. Heck, maybe she realized her true feelings before he even got them out.

Whatever the case, he moves his hand from her shoulder to her cheek instead, and a little smile comes to his face. Emira wants to be angry with it, with him… but she can’t. She just can’t.

A smile comes to her too. “Do you really mean that?”

He knows his sister well enough. He doesn't need to say a word, they’re mental synchronization will prevail. So rather than answer with words, he just stares into her eyes a little longer, reaching out with his to let her see the compassion in them, the love he feels for her. She finds it just like he knew she would, and when she does, he wastes little time in leaning in for a kiss. There’s no tongue, no grit; just a pressing display of their newfound romance. They disengage soon enough, their eyes locking with mesmerizing mirth as their hearts race faster. 

However, Emira is surprised as her brother’s eyes widen. She wonders what might be the matter, but she gets her answer sooner than later as she feels his hardening cock twitch against her leg.

She looks to it, she looks to him. He looks at it, he looks to her. Their eyes keep shuffling back and forth, back and forth… until finally, Emira wickedly grins. “Well, I’d hate for that to go to waste,” she teases, reaching down and pressing the tip of it with just her finger. Even the feel of her finger is enough to make his nerves go crazy though.

Like before, his body enters a new place of conditioning. Maybe it’s adrenaline, maybe it’s just his love for her making it easy to keep going. Either way, he knows two things. One, he’s going to fuck the shit out of his twin sister again. And two… Mom and Dad aren’t home to know about it.

“Wanna go do it in Mom and Dad’s bed this time?”

Emira nearly gasps with how glad the sound of that makes her. “Oh fuck yeah!” she happily answers.

And with that, they run hand in hand up the stairs, ready to seize the night with yet another Blight twin secret.


End file.
